Dares and Surprises
by kimeeeechan
Summary: Since April 1st is around the corner, Draco's friends challenge him to an April Fools prank in a Truth or Dare game that can surpass everything the Weasley Twins have done. Draco decides Potter is worth it.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm freaking bored._

"Let's play a game," Blaise complained, looking truly extremely bored.

"And what do you suppose we could play?" Pansy scoffed.

Crabbe, hidden behind a towering pile of food, spoke, his voice slightly muffled, "Exploding snap?"

There was a chorus of groans around the room.

"No way, that game is highly undignified, it squirts goo at your face, for Merlin's sake," Draco drawled, looking as bored as Blaise.

"Oh, I know!" Theo suddenly joined in, leaving a girl he's currently having a snogging session with, who protested loudly. Theo ignored her. "We could play truth or dare!"

"But that stuff is getting old," Pansy declared. Everyone nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Ah.." Blaise has that sly look on his face that could only mean trouble. "Why don't we twist some parts of the game? Like.. let's leave the Truth part, seeing as we don't have a supply of Veritaserum, and we'll just lie through gritted teeth smoothly." Blaise smirked.

"Which only leaves the Dares," Goyle pointed out, startling the group, as he was quiet for the last hour, devouring a twenty-pound cake or something.

"True," Blaise got that sly look again, "and we twist a bit more to make the Dares long-termed." Blaise clapped his hands like he just realized the brilliance of everything he said. At least for himself. He leaned around excitedly. Everyone has a blank look of confusion on their faces.. well, except for Draco. He still has that cool, I-don't-care-for-the-world mask on. Blaise's excited expression fell.

"Right. What exactly do you mean by long-termed, Blaise?" Draco asked, looking slightly curious and amused.

"It means that you can dare a person and he has to keep it up for a long time. Or at least at the duration of time you set when you give the dare," Blaise got on the excited look again. "Like if you dare Crabbe to go on a diet for a whole month, he needs to do it."

A chorus of AAH's echoed around the room. Understanding dawned on everyone's face, except for Crabbe who paled completely, croaking on his food and protesting as if his life depended on it.

"Wait, hold on, and what if the person.. let's say.. strayed from the dare halfway?" Theo asked. Her girlfriend (everyone assumed) left, with a muttered 'stupid bloody boys' under her breath and a banged door.

"Hmm.. Interesting question."Blaise looked as if he's thinking hard. "Help me find an appropriately filthy punishment, quick!"

Everyone set on to a thinking pose (except Malfoy again, who looked like bloody Royalty sprawled on the couch that Theo and his girlfriend occupied a while ago).

"How 'bout they clean the entire dorm for the whole month without magic?" Draco suggested as he sat up, amused at their pose.

Pansy snickered. "Good idea! It leaves us out of our cleaning duties. Wonderful! Now, I don't have to redo my manicure every weekend."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So now, are we up for it?"

"You bet!" Theo answered, along with an "Of course!" from Pansy, and such aggressively shaking of heads from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh come on, guys, don't be such killjoys," Blaise playfully slaps both Crabbe and Goyle's backs and turns to Draco. Everyone proceeded to look at Draco as well.

"What?" Draco asked irritably.

"Are you joining or are you too delicate for this game?" Blaise smiled sweetly at Draco, knowing that he can make Draco say yes with that.

Draco scowled at him and muttered "bloody manipulative prat." Blaise laughed good-naturedly and said, "Okay now. I'll begin. Pansy?"

Pansy perked up a bit as her name was called and raised an eyebrow challengingly at Blaise. Blaise grinned and tapped his finger on his chin decisively, but he glances at Pansy once in a while, as if assessing if she can handle the dare he's thinking of.

"Come on, Blaise, we don't have all year!" Pansy huffed.

"Now, now, darling. You're at my mercy. Try to be nicer." Blaise smirked and glanced around with an all-knowing look then continued, "I dare you to act as Theo's girlfriend for two months."

There was a collective gasp from everyone except Blaise and Draco. The two of them knows that Theo really is head over heels for Pansy, and the reason he brings his girls in the Slytherin common room is to make Pansy jealous. Not that he's making a good job, either.

"B-But—" Pansy tries to argue.

"No buts, Pansy, a dare is a dare," Blaise smirked. "Besides, I told you to be nicer. If you've done that, I might have shortened it to only a month." Blaise quirked his eyebrow at Pansy and she shot him her own version of the Death Glare. Draco's Death Glare can easily win, though, and seeing as Blaise is usually the subject under Draco's Death Glare, he just ignored Pansy.

"Now, Pansy dear, pick a person you'll give the next dare to," Blaise chided.

"Shut up, Blaise. I know that," Pansy huffed again ang eyed everyone in their circle. She settled for Goyle. Poor, oblivious, innocent Goyle.. well, not really.

"Ha!" Pansy crowed triumphantly, "Now I can have revenge indirectly. Goyle! You would have to diet for the next two whole months and we should see results!" Goyle cowered under Pansy's stern look.

Pansy sighed and continued, "Results, Goyle! Understand?"

Goyle nodded, looking like he's suddenly thrusted with the weight of the whole world.

"Pansy. How original of you," Draco quelled. Pansy shot Draco a stern look too. He nevertheless looked undeterred.

Blaise blinked a few times then said, "Alright, then! Next dare!"

Goyle took a few calming breaths before he said in an alto loud voice, "Crabbe!"

Crabbe gave him that look that clearly said, 'Please not a dare like yours. Please please please.'

Goyle sighed. "Sorry, Crabbe. I pick the same dare Pansy picked for me. If I have to go through it, you should too." Goyle had a rare look of determination on his face but it wilted away after half a second. Crabbe, though, looked decidedly like someone who lost everything he had and might be comtemplating suicide later.

"Let's get this over quickly!" Theo interjected in, quite pleased at the dare given to Pansy. "Crabbe, who do you choose?"

Crabbe looked hesitant but eventually said, "Zabini. Blaise, you are the start of all this."

"Nu-uh! You lot have to give me the last dare since I can't dare anyone anymore. I had my turn on Pansy." Blaise shook a finger on Crabbe's face who looked crestfallen. Blaise, on the other hand, looked downright smug.

Draco scoffed. "Blaise, is that really the rule or a rule you invented at the spur-of-a-moment?"

Blaise grinned. "Latter," he said and everyone scowled except for Crabbe and Goyle, who probably didn't undertand the concept of former and latter.

"Now what, Crabbe?" Draco prodded, suddenly impatient to get this game over with.

"Hmpf." Crabbe stalked over to where Goyle was sitting forlornly and said, "Theo, I dare you to... uhh… after the two months of your pretend-relationship… umm… you have to make a great break-up scene for the whole school to… uh… see."

Draco blinked slowly, carefully assessing Crabbe's words as they are nowhere near articulate. "Well, I believe Crabbe wants you to make a spectacular scene for the whole school to witness about your and Pansy's break-up after the two months is over," he said and smirked.

Theo looked morose, almost like Goyle did. And Pansy looked slightly fussed, but pleased nonetheless.

Both Crabbe and Goyle shrunk to the shadows now that they've done their part… and mulled over their coming doom. Or diet, whichever comes first.

"Now… Theo?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at Theo's general direction.

"Draco, I dare you to…" Theo began, scrunching his eyebrows together in a look of concentration, "pretend being boyfriends with…"

"Well, aren't you and Pansy well-matched? Both amazingly original, I see," Draco drawled, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Theo flushed but determinedly continued, "pretend that you are boyfriends with Harry Potter."

Blaise looked shocked. So did Pansy. Draco's friends in Slytherin know he's gay. But they thought Theo went a bit overboard.

Draco thought the world stopped spinning and he combusted to a pile of ashes. Not that it's a bad idea, either, compared to the dare. Once Draco regained his cool, calm exterior, he sneered at Theo and directed to him the Malfoy Death Glare of Freaking Doom. Theo, at least, has the decency to cower a bit.

"Tell me the dare again, Nott," Draco spoke, his voice dangerously calm and deceptively even, not betraying an emotion.

"I… I… I-uhh… dare you to pretend that you and Potter are—" Theo stammered. Draco narrowed his eyes, pinning Theo where he was.

"Draco! Go easy on him, you're scaring the living daylights out of him, look!" Blaise yelled and suddenly materialized beside Draco. Draco closed his eyes and willed his breathing to become normal again, when he felt a hand clasping his clenched fist.

Draco glared at whoever clasped his hands and saw Pansy. "Dear, please calm down," she said in a soothing voice. When all was all right again, well, almost, Draco sat back down at the couch and glared at Theo.

"All right, Nott. I accept that dare. But how long would I, or rather we, pretend?" Draco said haughtily and Theo shrank back a little bit but said in a determined voice, "Two whole months."

"All right," Draco said in a calm, even tone again. "And how do you propose to get Potter in on the dare?"

Blaise looked fairly amused. "That's right, Theo. How?"

Theo looked sheepish for a moment then said, "Potter fancies Draco."

Once again, the collective gasps.

"How'd you know that?" Pansy demanded.

"I heard Potter," Theo shrugged. "One particular Ginny break-up and he got himself drunk and I overheard him rambling something about being gay and Draco to Seamus while they were in the Quidditch changing room."

"And why are you in the changing room?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Forgot my leather gloves in there," Theo shrugged again.

Draco relaxed a bit, then said, "Okay, I forgive you, Nott."

Theo didn't look surprised at all. He just smirked and reverted back to his cool, old self.

"All is cool, then," Blaise announced. "My dare, Draco darling?"

He batted his dark eyelashes at Draco, who raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked. "Be my distraction for the next two months that I'm forced to pretend I'm in a relationship with Potter."

"Distraction?" Blaise has a blank look on his face.

"Yes. In normal relationships, it's what they call 'the other woman' … or is it man, in this case?" Draco shot an eyebrow up to Blaise in challenge.

Blaise, once he recovered from the shock, smirked widely.

"I'm in, baby," he said to Draco in a seductive purr.

~~ A/N: Hey, dearies! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Any feedbacks or reviews will be very much appreciated. If you like it, let me know. You can also suggest events happening in the story, who knows? I might just put them in! Constructive criticism is also very much welcome. Thank you and enjoy!~~


	2. Chapter 2

Morning found Draco staring blankly out of the window. He has been made Prefect and therefore got his own room. His flaxen hair is disheveled, his pajamas crinkled. Draco has been made Prefect by Dumbledore to make Draco realize that he still has a second chance—a second chance to show everyone that he has changed.

Though he would never admit it, Draco has been slightly nicer, only kind of rude to others for the sake of appearances. And yes, Draco still cares about that. He still has some reputation to uphold, even after everything, because this might be the only thing he has left.

Draco yawned once more and stretched. Last night, he was in the Slytherin dormitory to hang out with his friends. He figures being alone doesn't help with his condition, and that being surrounded with people even when all you do doesn't make any sense is kind of nice too. This morning, though, he has been thinking of his mum, alone in St. Mungo's, with only the doctors to take care of her. His father… he only deserved to be in Azkaban. Draco shivered at the thought of his father. He's a mean, heartless bastard, but he's still Draco's father.

Then… There's Potter. He hadn't thought much of Potter since they came back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year. Potter's been surrounded by people, always. Draco chuckled at the thought. Then, to learn that Potter is bent. Let alone he fancies Draco. How would people react? _"A lot of hearts would be broken,"_ Draco mused. _"Potter, potter, potter. You never fail to surprise me."_

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of bellowing in their room.

"I never even touched your stack there!" a voice like Neville's yelled.

"Yes, you did! You're the only one who stays late here at the dormitory!" Seamus' voice yelled back.

"Why are you fighting so early in the morning?" Ron's sleepy voice penetrated the silence that followed.

"Well, it's only because Neville touched my things!" Seamus said, voice rising with each word.

"I did not! It's not my fault you leave your things everywhere!" Neville's indignant voice bellowed.

"Will you two yell louder? I don't think they heard you over in the Slytherin dorms," Harry said, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Sorry, Harry, but Seamus really shouldn't accuse people with not enough evidence," Neville said, glaring at Seamus.

"Cut it out, already. What's the problem, Seamus?" Harry asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Neville touched my things,"Seamus said, glaring back at Neville.

"What things, exactly?" Harry went on.

"My…" Seamus stopped glaring and looked sheepish, "uhh… my stack of lube."

Groans echoed in their room.

"That's it?!" Harry rolled his eyes and continued, "You woke me up because Neville prodded around your stack of lube?"  
"That's not all!" Seamus crossed his arms. "My porn stash was there, too!"

"And so what's the matter?" Harry huffed.

"It seems that Seamus is… rather interested in men," Neville answered for him.

Seamus groaned. "Is it not enough that you went through my things?" He stopped to glare at Neville. "You still have to tell everyone that I'm… gay?"

Neville looked a bit sheepish. "Really, Seam, we accept you the way you are.."

"Yes, we do, Seamus," Harry told him. "We don't mind you being gay. You don't have to keep this thing from us."

"Yeah," Ron chirped up, "whatever," then he went back to sleep.

"Now, are you two okay now?" Harry asked.

Neville looked at Seamus. "I'm sorry, alright?" Neville brought up his hand.

Seamus took it after a while and said hesitantly, "Alright. But please don't get the word out?"

Neville and Harry rolled their eyes and chorused, "We promise."

After a wee bit, Seamus got back to sleep again and Neville hit the showers.

Harry, however, can't get back to sleep now. His mind wandered to his dream…

 _Draco Malfoy was there, smiling at Harry genuinely and it made Harry's legs buckle a bit and his heart to run a freaking marathon. Then, Draco took Harry's hand in his and leaned close enough to whisper in Harry's ear. "Can I sit with you in the Gryffindor table?"_

 _Harry, whose mind can only process for now how warm Draco's body is, how close their proximity is, how Draco's hot breath against Harry's ear sent shivers down his spine… he just nodded, not sure at all what Draco just said._

 _Then, Draco pulled back and smiled that smile again at Harry. Harry managed to smile back, albeit dreamily._

Real life Harry snorted. _"Of course it's only a dream."_

 _Then, Draco leaned again, and his lips barely touched Harry's when Draco pulled his hand gently and lead them to the Gryffindor table—_

And the bellowing ensued that woke him up rather rudely. Harry shook his head and looked at the time. Better get ready for breakfast…

* * *

Draco groaned as he walked to the Great Hall by himself. He happened to stop by in the Slytherin dormitory, but some fight is happening and Draco's so-called friends stayed to watch.

"Nosy bastards," Draco muttered.

He looked up and saw Harry alone, walking very slowly to the entrance of the Great Hall, as if waiting for someone.

Harry, then, suddenly looked up and their eyes locked. Draco watched in amusement as he saw Harry's eyes widen comically and he looked quickly around them as if making sure nobody can see them. Draco approached Harry, scorching remarks at the tip of his tongue but then he remembered the dare and stopped.

 _"Oh, what better time to start and carry out the dare."_ Draco settled for a Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

Harry was walking VERY slowly towards the Great Hall entrance. He suddenly found himself hoping that his dream would really come true. This is the place, after all, where the dream happened. At this entrance. Harry snorted then shook his head. He looked up and found his eyes locked with one certain Draco Malfoy.

Harry felt his whole body stiffen as he watched Draco walk towards him, a Cheshire cat grin on his pale, smooth face. That grin sure meant nothing but trouble.

Abruptly, Draco stopped in front of Harry. Their bodies are so close to each other. The Cheshire cat grin is gone and in its wake is a genuine smile.

Harry's throat constricted as he felt his legs buckle and his heart skip a beat.

 _"Oh Merlin, I must be hallucinating. There must be something in the water when I took a bath,"_ Harry thought.

Then a long-fingered pale hand was on his cheek and caressing it. Harry's eyes closed and vaguely thought, _"Well, that water must be enchanted. I think I need to get 5 to 10 showers a day from now on…"_ His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden warm heat. It embraced his whole body and Harry cracked an eye open. Draco was leaning close to him. Harry thought he's in the movie 'Inception' the way that he woke up from his dream this morning but it seems like this is another dream he hasn't been able to wake up from yet.

"This is exactly what I dreamt," Harry thought, though he must have said it aloud as Draco pulled back. A look of shock was there on Draco's face, but it was gone again. Harry thought he must have imagined it. Though, maybe he really is imagining everything. The genuine smile was back and Draco whispered to his ear, "Harry… Can I—"

"Harry!" A voice that suspiciously sounds like Ron's yelled. "There you are! We've been looking for you all morni— Malfoy," Ron came into view and narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Draco pulled away from Harry smoothly and said in an amused voice, "Good morning to you, too, Weasel. But I doubt nothing good is happening with you especially if you looked at yourself in the mirror this morning."

Ron flushed scarlet and made a move to grab Draco when a hand intercepted.

Draco nodded at the hand and muttered a 'thank you' to all the deities who sent that hand to protect him from the Weasel's dirt-filled touch… until his eyes found that the said hand is connected to Harry Potter's anatomy. Draco took the 'thank you' back quickly.

"Ron. He's not worth it," Harry said.

"Harry's right, Ron," Hermione piped up.

"Oooh, Granger. How lovely to see you this morning. Lovely in a way like my-entire-day-is-ruined-at-the-sight-of-you. But lovely, nevertheless," Draco smirked and nodded at the three of them and headed to the Slytherin table.

Hermione stared at Draco suspiciously and asked quietly, "Have any of you noticed that he did not insult Harry?"

"You want Harry to be insulted?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No, that's not what I meant.. but.. nevermind," Hermione said and walked to the Gryffindor table.

They fell in step beside Hermione and Harry can't help but agree that Hermione's right.

* * *

Draco's having a fairly pleasant day. Pansy and Theo have been getting along nicely, if not very. Goyle and Crabbe were looking forlornly at their plates, which are being filled by a smirking Blaise with vegetables and other green-looking things.

"Blaise," Crabbe whined, "Pansy dared us to go on a diet. Not be vegans."

Goyle nodded his head vehemently.

Blaise rolled his eyes and continued to put the vegetables on their plates when he spotted Draco.

"Draco, baby!" Blaise exclaimed, dropping the serving spoon, which Crabbe and Goyle quietly took to put away the veggies from their plates. Unfortunately, Pansy noticed.

"Na-ah, Goyle," Pansy smirked. "Won't do. Same to you, Crabbe."

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Blaise away as the boy tried to hug Draco. "Don't overdo it, Blaise. You're almost as worse as Pansy."

Blaise grinned and said, "Wanna sit on my lap?"

Draco glared at Blaise indignantly. "No, Blaise. That's not part of the distraction."

Blaise pouted. "How about a morning kiss instead?"

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry looking at them intently. Draco smirked and drawled, "Sure, babe. Why not?"

Blaise smirked too and they crashed their lips together.

A few wolf whistles from their table ensued, and became scattered as a few students from other Houses joined in.

"Cut it out, lovebirds," Theo drawled. "Your cavity-inducing kiss isn't good for everybody this early in the morning."

Draco and Blaise broke apart, each breathing heavily. They sat down quietly beside each other.

"What's Potter's reaction?" Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Oh. I think that expression on his face is... seething jealousy." Blaise said, smirk evident in his voice. "And by the way, Draco love? You're a good kisser."

Draco grinned and said, "I know."

Blaise grinned too.

* * *

Harry was just beginning to decide that this day is his day when he saw Blaise suspiciously close to Draco. He tried to glare at them without his friends in Gryffindor noticing.

Harry should've know though, because as soon as he put his plan into action, Hermione asked, "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry looked at her and sighed. "Nothing, 'Mione. I'm just distracted."

Hermione followed his gaze and saw Blaise and Draco talking. Then Blaise leaned over, a suggestive smirk on his lips. Maybe it's her imagination but Hermione could have sworn Draco looked their way. Then, Draco leaned closer to Blaise and they kissed. Wolf whistles followed and Hermione can't take her eyes off the couple.

"They're hot," Seamus voiced Hermione's thoughts loudly.

Harry, then and there, decided that this day is his worst one.

Ron, who was oblivious to it all, asked "What?" and they all ignored him. Ron shrugged and resumed eating.

Harry, meanwhile, was seething with unfound jealousy. _How dare Blaise—_ and he realized with a jolt that Draco is gay. And he's kissing Zabini. And Zabini's gay. But that's not important.

 _"Draco Malfoy is gay,"_ Harry's mind kept repeating. Then he heard shouted curses and terrible choking sounds, and Harry's gaze found Ron, coughing over his cereal.

"Arrgghh, my eyes!" Ron said in a horrified voice as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Someone obliviate me! I so did not want to see that. Have they got any morals?" Ron continued to mutter, "Slytherins."

Hermione sighed and said, "Admit it, Ron, it's hot." Harry could almost hear Hermione's teasing smile, but his eyes are still glued to the couple. Theo spoke and they abruptly broke apart, faces flushed and heavily breathing. Harry continued to stare.

Ron sputtered, "No way, he's Malfoy!" and there was a chorus of sighs around their table.

"And if he's not Malfoy, then it would be hot?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Well…" Ron answered hesitantly. "Yeah."

"Get over it, Ron." Harry, then, could feel Hermione's gaze on him.

"Harry?" her tone was worried. Harry managed to tear his eyes from the couple as he looked at Hermione. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Harry frowned a bit and said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "Yeah."

* * *

~~A/N: I might update slower this time, but I promise there will be a next chapter. Thank you for bearing with me and for reading this. As usual, any remarks will be very much appreciated. Have a nice day, dearies! Love lots!~~


End file.
